fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom
Kingdom is an upcoming game online hero-based third person action game in development by LostSynth Studios and Nintendo. There is little information concerning the game but a spokesman for LostSynth Studios confirmed that "the game focuses on selecting a particular hero to join a squad of six members to fight other squads in online matches." After it's announcement, some critics have suggested that Nintendo is trying to cash in on the Overwatch craze. Overwatch is an online first person hero-based shooter developed by Blizzard for the Playstation 4, X-Box One, and computer. LostSynth Studios couldn't be reached for a comment. The game is currently under development along with the game Ninten-ZOO and potential similarities in the Kingdom logo suggests they make be connected in some form. LostSynth Studios has promised to release more information as it comes. On September 27, 2016, LostSynth Studios and Nintendo jointly released a 35 minute long [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LostSynth/Kingdom_Direct_09.27.2016 "Exploring Kingdom] Direct which contained information about game play, plot and world information, and the Beasties that players can play as. ='Gameplay'= Players in Kingdom will find themselves participating in epic battles within this mysterious land. Now that we know a little about where Kingdom will be set, how will battles be played? This is the core of the game and what drives the stories narrative. Players will participate in a two-team battle with four players to a team. There will be 8 players total in one given match. Defeating the team will help increase the alliance as well as your own player's allegiance which advances the storyline further down the road. Kingdom is a constantly evolving narrative and the story's progression will be heavily influenced by how well players play the game. What comes next is a blank slate and it's up to you guys to write the outcome. While we can't go into what modes and battles there are, I can give a little insight in what to expect. Kingdom will be a first for Nintendo in that it will constantly require a wireless connection in order to play. While some of you may be disappointed to hear this, it is very important to have this online connection in order to drive the game forward. Traditionally, there is the Conquest Mode which will heavily factor into the final outcome and where allegiance points count. There will also smaller game modes that focus on different aspects such as a Battle Royal where all players fight against each other as well as a more light-heated Free Battle Mode which will not contribute to the games progression and serves as a training mode/practice mode. Still, you will be competing against opponents. The game can be played both in first person and third person form though there won't be an advantage to choosing one over the other. You can change it quite quickly; even in the heat of battle. However, some of the more melee-oriented fighters would benefit from having a third-person view while shooters may benefit more from a first-person view. Ultimately, it will depends on your own preference. As I mentioned, characters may be more melee-inclined while others will be more shooter-inclined. What does this mean? Well, to start, every Beastie will wield a weapon of some sort such as a sword, a gun, or even something else entirely. There is also a secondary attack option, too. 'Basic Attacks, Beast Skills, and Beast Breakers' 'Modifiers and Beast Traits' 'Classes' Classes= .|-|Warrior= |-|Defender= |-|Tanker= |-|Speedster= |-|Supporter= ='Game Modes'= Players can participate in a number of Game Modes that range in a wide variety of rules and mechanics. While there will be more revealed later, here are some that we can confirm today: Conquest= Conquest can be seen as the bread-and-butter of the game with a wide amount of the games progress devoted into this game mode. How well players do and how well they advance themselves within the game will affect the overall outcome of the stories narrative. This mode will decide who gets to claim Kingdom as their own! Battles take places between teams of four against another team. In addition, there will be different types of matches that will have a certain objective to complete to win. Some examples includes a traditional team vs team battle as well as zone control matches.|-|Scenario Mode= Scenario Mode pits two four player teams against each other to complete a particular objective. However, each member has to pull his or her own weight or the scenario cannot be completed. Some scenarios include protecting treasure from the enemy, sky diving battles, and collecting the opponents honey.|-|Battle Royale= As the name suggests, its a battle royale with no teams with up to 12 players in one battle. This mode does not contribute to the games progressive narrative but will double the amount of points and gear given up at the end of each match. Matches can be either time, stock, or health depletion based.|-|Hunt Mode= This unique game mode features undead creatures known as "Carrion" who will sporadically pop up in Conquest and Battle Royale in something known as "Carrion Skimish". Well, in Hunt Mode, it's two teams of four against the whole might of the Carrion. The winner who destroys the most and strongest Carrion wins the match! ='Plot'= Kingdom is set in the super-continent known as Avalon. This super-continent spans the entire globe so it's quite a large area understandably with a wide range of creatures and cultures residing within. You will find numerous kingdoms, fiefdoms, federation, empires, city-states, and more within. However, laying in the center of the continent is the mysterious land known as Kingdom. Quite fitting, isn't? As the story goes, the land known as Kingdom is open once every 500 years and may stay open for only a few years to whole centuries. While the world rushes by and civilizations rise and fall; Kingdom stands still in time until it magically reopens. Within Kingdom is said to have vast amounts of treasure, riches, and power and whoever lays claim to it will establish themselves as the main power of the continent. Historically, the Kingdom has only been claimed five times in the past millennium and these civilizations that once conquered it have fallen into dust due to infighting, wars, and sabotage. The last time Kingdom opened, it caused an all-out war between the people resulting in a global catastrophe of which none now remember of it. What is remembered is due to being written in scrolls that survived the tragic turn of events. What was described in these scrolls was a rain of fire erupting in the sky and scorching the land underneath. Since then, Kingdom never opened in what would be the longest time it would be remained closed; for over 8,000 years. But that was until now, though. With Kingdom open after such a long time, we are sure to see some dramatic battles unfolding. With Kingdom being set on a massive super continent, there sure has to be different cultures and races explored within this world, right? Well, yes and no. Not in the sense of what we are used to. We cannot comment if this is indeed a past or future Earth but you will come into contact with many animals that we currently recognize such as tigers and elephants. Actually, coming into contact with them is putting it lightly. You will be jumping into their shoes...hmmm...hooves...claws...talons...you get the picture. The world of Kingdom is composed of anthropomorphic creatures commonly known as "Beasties". They inhabit a large variety of environments and have created mass cities where they govern their own kingdoms and empires. Some of them are rather antagonistic and aggressively expansive such as Aslandia Empire while others, such as as, is a company dedicated to expanding research to better the lives of others. Each one has their own reasons for wanting to enter into Kingdom and take the riches for themselves. ='Kingdom Arenas'= Players will participate in battles in places called Arenas. A of right now, we can confirm of four locations which house arenas. Each location will have (as of right now) four arenas that correspond to the four game modes. The areans are all located in the land of Kingdom and, due to the magic placed on the land, remains relatively unchanged due to the slow flow of time. Today, we will be looking at one arena from each location. Realmwood Expanse= A large expand of largely uninhabited mega-forest with a few now-derelict settlements and haunted woods.|-|Merrwod Glenns= Sunpoint Downs= A large arid semi-desert land with flowing sand dunes, scrub-lands, oasis's, and several massive monoliths of a long-hone civilization.|-|Shrine of Stillbirth= The Pleasants= Once a vibrant farming and mining community now reduced to ghost towns and abandoned settlements. This is a key location due to its very fertile lands.|-|Deadman's Rest= Paradiso Tropicana= A tropical paradise located on the western shores of Kingdom. While it looks and feels like a paradise, the sand has drunk its fill of blood over the ages.|-|Westbreak Cove= ='Beasties'= ' Princeleopold icon.png|Prince Leopold Queenbee icon.png|Queen Bee Generaltuskerr icon.png|General O.R. Tuskerr Usagi icon.png|Usagi Bolt Nocturnis icon.png|Nocturnis the Cryptkeeper Scarfin icon.png|Scarfin Amelia_icon.png|Amelia Anubis_icon.png|Anubis C-1_icon.png|C-1 ' Biography= |-|Stats and Gameplay= |-|Attacks, Skills, and Breaker= |-|Beast Modifiers & Beast Traits= Biography= |-|Stats and Gameplay= |-|Attacks, Skills, and Breaker= |-|Beast Modifiers & Beast Traits= Biography= |-|Stats and Gameplay= |-|Attacks, Skills, and Breaker= |-|Beast Modifiers & Beast Traits= Biography= |-|Stats and Gameplay= |-|Attacks, Skills, and Breaker= |-|Beast Modifiers & Beast Traits= Biography= |-|Stats and Gameplay= |-|Attacks, Skills, and Breaker= |-|Beast Modifiers & Beast Traits= Biography= |-|Stats and Gameplay= |-|Attacks, Skills, and Breaker= |-|Beast Modifiers & Beast Traits= Biography= |-|Stats and Gameplay= |-|Attacks, Skills, and Breaker= |-|Beast Modifiers & Beast Traits= Biography= |-|Stats and Gameplay= |-|Attacks, Skills, and Breaker= |-|Beast Modifiers & Beast Traits= Biography= |-|Stats and Gameplay= |-|Attacks, Skills, and Breaker= |-|Beast Modifiers & Beast Traits= Biography= |-|Stats and Gameplay= |-|Attacks, Skills, and Breaker= |-|Beast Modifiers & Beast Traits= ='Development'= Development for Kingdom came about as LostSynth Productions was originally creating a new Mii-oriented game called Mii Wars where players control their Mii's and outfits them with weaponry and armor. Then, they can take them online and battle it out in various zones. The idea wasn't scrapped but shelved for the time being as resources and time were dedicated to a more promising prospect Kingdom. The game is confirmed to come out on the Nintendo Wii U but a subscription for $17.99 can be purchased to allow it being played on both the Nintendo 3DS as well as the upcoming Nintendo NX. Players can have individual accounts on all 3 systems or swap characters between the two. In addition, it will be made available on both the New Nintendo 3DS and the Nintendo NX physically and digitally. The game will also support cross-compatable play allowing players to compete against each other on a wide variety of systems. ='Trivia'= *Usagi Bolt was originally named Jack Bolt. Category:Online Games Category:LostSynth Category:Action Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Wii U Games Category:LostSynth Productions Games